The Birth
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Sara gives birth. Just a little something I had stuck in my head and I thought it'd be fun to make into a random story. Rated 'M' for language.


**Disclaimer:**** I do**** NOT**** own CSI. **

**Thanks to Nonnie88 this appeared in my head. I was going to add this onto the end of ****Written in the Stars**** but I didn't like that I'd have missed 9 months out, so I made it into it's little random story.**

**Enjoy! **

**The Birth**

"Come on, honey. Push."

"Arghhhh…" she screams. "Ill push you away in a minute if you don't back off."

"I know it hurts but you're doing so well, sweetheart. You can do it. I know you can." he sooths.

"You know…nothing about the agony I'm in. You try pushing a water melon through a hole the size of a penny. You bastard! You're never…"

She pants, unable to catch her breath.

"You stay away from me. You ever touch me again and I promise I will bury you so that not even Cath will be able to find your body. Arghhh…" growls Sara. "Why people have more than one child is beyond me. No more. Ever again. I fucking hate men. Every last one of them."

Gil doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. Luckily Cath warned him earlier that she might say some awful stuff to him when in labour. If she hadn't have warned him, he'd probably believe that his marriage was now over. But what could he expect? Her pregnancy has ran smoothly. They've had no problems; no swollen ankle or moodswing. It's been perfect, until she went into labour.

He knows that she's in immense pain and she hasn't slept for days. She's been in labour for thirty five hours; a long thirty five hours.

Tears are streaming down her face.

Tears are streaming down his face.

"We're almost there, honey."

"We? We?" she barks. "I'm doing this, not you. This is all your fault. I hate you. I HATE YOU. Arghhh…"

Sara's scream bounces off the wall of the delivery room.

"Okay, Sara. You're almost there. I need you to have a little rest before pushing again. Okay?"

"Can't you just pull it out?" she barks.

The midwife laughs. "I'm sorry, you have to do this."

"Sara, our baby daughter's going to be here really soon. You need to be strong."

"Get out. Get away from meeeeeeeeeeee… Argh…"

"Okay, Sara, it's time. On the count of three I need one big push." comes the midwife's voice, barely audible over her screams.

"I'm too, tired…"

"You can do it, Sara. You've gotten this far…"

Sara's body slumps back against the cushions on the bed.

"I can't…" she sobs.

"Gil, I need you to get on the bed behind Sara."

"What?" he panics.

"Now." she barks.

Gil fumbles as he climbs onto the bed behind his wife's sweaty body. He leans against the cushions with Sara in-between his legs.

"I love you, Sara. You can do this." he whispers.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean…what I said. I love you…"

"Sshh, I know, honey." he chuckles.

Sara leans back against him, panting wildly. She's tired. She doesn't know how much more she can take. She removes his left hands from her hip and holds it tightly.

"One…" shouts the midwife.

"Gil, I'm scared... It hurts."

"Two…"

"Sweetheart, I know it hurts, but you can do this."

"Three… Sara, PUSH!"

She takes a deep breath and bares down.

The world spins as pain rips through her body. She feels Gil move the matted hair away from her face and place a cool damp cloth across her forehead. His hot breath is tickling the side of her neck as he gently kisses her; trying to sooth her.

"Arghhh…" she cries.

Suddenly it's over.

She falls back against her husband, with her chest heaving, and cries with relief.

"You did it, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you." he whispers.

A nurse holding a pink bundle appears in front of them.

"Sara, Gil, meet your perfect baby daughter." she smiles and hands the bundle to Sara.

They both gasp at the sight. They have the most beautiful baby girl in the world. She has a head full of chocolate brown curly hair and deep blue eyes which are exactly like her dads.

"Look." whispers Sara. "Look what we've made. Oh my… she's so beautiful."

"Just like her mum." he replies.

Tears stream down her cheeks as she looks at her husband and finds him in floods of tears.

"Have you thought of a name?" asks the nurse.

They both shake their head in reply but continue to stare in awe at the little bundle in Sara's arms.

"Okay, Baby girl Grissom it is." The nurse laughs.

Sara kisses her baby's head.

"Hi Baby." she whispers. "I'm your mommy. You are gonna be so loved and so safe."

She looks at Gil and bursts into tears, again.

"God, I love you, Sara." he whispers against her ear. "Both of you."

She cranes her neck back and brushes her mouth against his.

"I love you, too. But please… no more children."

Gil laughs.

"Not yet, anyway."

**The End**

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**Lynne x**


End file.
